1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to apparatus and methods for generating intense plasmas adapted for chemical vapor deposition, etching and other operations. In one important embodiment, the invention relates to a vapor deposition system in which a plasma is used to deposit large-area diamond films.
2. Discussion of Background
Prior art chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes for the production of diamond films include DC torch, microwave, hot filament and rf plasma techniques. To date, film costs have been exceedingly high. Most of the prior techniques deposit diamond films only over small areas, which slows production and limits applicability of the films; and the rates at which film is deposited are low. The combination of small deposition area and slow deposition rates causes a high cost of production for the films.